Ana's Surprise
by RNGvader
Summary: Christian has planned a surprise trip for Ana's birthday but it's him who is surprised in the end. ONE-SHOT. [[original]]


For the past two weeks I've spent most of my spare time planning Ana's birthday. I made sure Hannah kept her schedule clear and that she didn't take any new manuscripts. I want her to be completely mine. I took the same route and made sure all meetings I needed taken care of or made sure Ros would be available.

My parents are even in on it and agreed to take Teddy and Phoebe while we're away. For two weeks its just going to be Ana and I, of course Taylor and Sawyer will be lurking about, away from our children, away from work, just us in our own little bubble how it was in the beginning.

I spent many nights thinking of what I was going to give her for her birthday, when it hit me. Ana doesn't care about material things, although she said they are nice to get but for the most part she can do with out them. She prefers sentimental things and what better gift than the gift of memories and I have Carla to thank. She let it slip that Ana's favorite movie as a child was Anastasia.

"_She made me call her Princess Anya and would sing "Once upon a December" over and over, she even would dance how they did in the movie. Ray bought her the stuffed dog and she carried him everywhere." _

So I started making plans for a trip to Russia. Everything is set for us to leave tomorrow and I know she's getting suspicious and curious but despite all the temptations she's thrown at me, I have kept this to myself, not even Taylor knows- which he hates.

"Hey babe, the kid's bags are ready and your parents are on their way." Ana murmurs against my neck when she sits on my lap. She starts nibbling and trailing kisses up my neck and jaw line till our lips meet. I know what she's trying to do but I'm enjoying her attempts to get the truth out.

Pulling away I look into her beautiful blue eyes and hold her chin, "I'm still not telling you where we're going." She huffs and stomps off shaking her sexy ass all the way out of my study. "Soon my love, soon."

After double checking all our travel documents and other important papers are in my briefcase I head out to meet my parents and I'm surprised to find Ana trying to get clues from Grace. Ana rolls her eyes when she sees me and I quickly usher the kids and my parents out.

"Did you roll your eyes at me Mrs. Grey?" She gulps and takes a step back as I walk to her in a predatory way.

"No, you must be mistaken." She whispers.

"And now you're lying to me. It seems I need to teach you a lesson." Her eyes widen but then a mischievous smile appears and the next thing I know, she's running away towards the stairs.

"First you have to catch me Mr. Grey!" She yells and I chase after my beloved wife.

* * *

><p>"So now are you going to tell me or are you still going to make me wait?" She asks as I hold her. We're in the bedroom of our jet.<p>

"We only have a few hours to go and it's meant to be a surprise." I plant a kiss on her forehead and distract her by rolling her nipple between my fingers and begin to do what I do best. Please my wife.

* * *

><p>"Is this really necessary? What if I trip and fall down the stairs?"<p>

"Do you think I would let that happen?" Making sure the blindfold is tight I walk in front of her and hold her hand as she slowly descends the steps. Once on solid ground I kiss her and remove the blindfold.

"Surprise!" I say and she's looking around clearly confused by the scenery.

"Where are we?" She's trying to find clues and that cute little frown appears on her face.

"Well a little birdie told me that you were once obsessed with the movie 'Anastasia' so I thought I should bring the princess back. We're in Russia, my love." It takes her a moment for it to sink in and when she does she launches herself at me. "Happy Birthday." I murmur against her swollen lips.

"Thank you. I always wanted to come here. You are truly the best husband in the world. I love you."

"I love you too and for two weeks its going to be just you and me. Completely alone." She bites her lip as her arms snake around my neck.

"About that… we won't be completely alone."

"I told Taylor and Sawyer to play invisible." I reply looking around making sure they followed orders.

"No, that's not what I meant."

"Then what?" I'm clearly confused.

"Baby number three will be with us." She whispers against my ear. "Surprise!" she cheers pulling out a sonogram from her purse. Another blip.

"Oh Mrs. Grey, what am I going to do with you?" I hold her tight and caress her belly.

"I don't know, but we have two weeks to find out."


End file.
